Le maître du temps bonus
by Gabidrael
Summary: Petit bonus qui met en scène Sasuke et Naruto. Sasuke posséssif. SEX TOY - YAOI - SLASH


Petit bonus de Le maître du temps !

 **Rappel :**

 _Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto_

 **ATTENTION : YAOI - RISQUE DE CHOQUER LA SENSIBILITÉ - SEX TOY**

Suite à une remarque, je souligne une fois de plus la mise en garde : rien dans cette fic n'est vraie, la cruauté n'y est pas présente quelques soit vos ressenties. Il y a un côté sadique et pervers assumés qui peuvent choquer.

MERCI DE BIEN AVOIR EN TÊTE CET AVERTISSEMENT !

* * *

Sasuke regardait Naruto dormir. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Des mèches blondes lui couvraient les yeux. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il tendit la main et repoussa les mèches. Il avait les cheveux tellement doux, si fin. Il laissa inconsciemment ses doigts joués avec ses cheveux, appréciant la matière sous ses doigts. Puis, il fit glisser sa main sur son visage, redessinant ses traits. Il trouva ses cils longs et épais, vraiment adorable. Ses yeux, fermés cachaient de magnifique saphir, plus clair que le ciel et tellement plus beau. Il traça l'arête de son nez, un petit pic bien formé, et toucha sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Il ne pouvait se lasser de retracer ces deux bouts de chaires roses. Naruto, qui devait sentir ses caresses gémit doucement et tourna la tête sur le côté, exposant une oreille. Sasuke se pencha alors et du bout de la langue, il taquina l'oreille de l'endormi. Ce dernier gigota une fois de plus et de peur de le réveiller, ce qui mettra un terme à son exploration, il laissa en paix son oreille. Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes, gravant chaque détaille dans sa mémoire, redécouvrant chaque courbe.

"Tu es si beau. Tu me donnes envie de faire des choses que jamais je ne n'oserais avec personne d'autre." Il avait chuchoté ses mots avec tendresse et ferveur.

Il gratifia une nouvelle caresse à Naruto avant de déclarer avec possessivité : "Tu es à moi, Naruto. À moi."

Il laissa alors le bel endormi et partit avant que ce dernier ne se réveille. Il sortit du petit appartement du blond d'une démarche décidée et un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Oui, il était à lui et il allait le montrer à tous.

.

.

Naruto se réveilla au chant des oiseaux, il avait enfin passé une bonne nuit et il n'avait pas eu de crise de désir depuis trois jours. Il pensait que son"petit problème" était enfin réglé. Il mettait ce drôle de phénomène sur les hormones, après tout, à dix-huit ans, il était encore dans un âge où les phéromones prenaient de dessus. Enfin, il l'espérait, sinon c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Ça pourrait être une maladie. Il pourrait l'avoir durant toute sa vie ! Non, ne pas penser à ça, il allait mieux. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vu Sasuke ces trois derniers jours, il lui manquait. Cette pensée le fit rougir. Que penserait le beau brun s'il savait qu'il l'aimait ? Il se moquerait sûrement de lui et l'enverrait paître dans le champ de vaches ou lui dirait d'aller de se jeter d'une falaise. Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus sur le sujet, il se prépara pour une nouvelle journée. L'Hokage l'attendait pour lui donner une nouvelle mission. Il avait hâte de revoir Sasuke mais il savait qu'il se porterait mieux s'il n'était pas dans les parages. Après une douche et s'être habillé à la va-vite, il sortit en courant, saluant les villageois de Konoha sur son passage.

Alors qu'il prenait un virage serré qui menait dans une petite rue, un raccourcit pour atteindre la tour de l'Hokage, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Naruto fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il se releva difficilement et se frottant les fesses. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait foncé sur Sasuke.

"Oh ! Pardon Sasuke, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?" Lui demanda Naruto, anxieux et mal à l'aise face à son amour secret.

Sasuke, qui attendait Naruto, le regarda avec excitation. Il était tellement prévisible, tellement innocent. Il savait que Naruto était vraiment inquiet mais il l'attendait depuis trop longtemps pour une mise en scène dans les règles de l'art. Alors, il lui prit la main sans tenir compte de ses questions et de ses protestations. Une fois isolé, il lui tourna le dos et commença ses gestes, concentrant son chakra. Puis, le monde devient gris et Naruto et le temps se figèrent.

Sasuke assomma Naruto, ne voulant pas qu'il ressente à son réveil tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire, non il le voulait à point, le suppliant de le libérer. C'était pour lui comme une déclaration, un accord que seul Naruto pouvait lui donner. Il le mena délicatement dans l'appartement du blond, et entreprit de le déshabiller. Une fois fait, il sortit la petite mallette qui l'accompagnait et sortit une seringue. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de la drogue illégale, seulement un aphrodisiaque légal en tout point. Après tout, sa préparation pour ce moment était parfaite.

Il allait enfin pouvoir le posséder après trois jours d'abstinence et de préparation.

.

.

Lorsque Naruto reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le dos sur son lit. Quand était-il rentré ? Il se rappelait avoir couru et être rentré dans quelqu'un. Mais que s'était-il assez après ? Qui était la personne qu'il avait renversée ? Sa tête lui tourna, il crut avoir une migraine. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il chercha à se lever mais ses membres étaient gelés, comme après avoir bu trop de verre. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais touché à un verre, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais la sensation d'être groggy était belle et bien présente. Que devait-il faire déjà aujourd'hui ? Puis, il se souvient : son rendez-vous avec l'Hokage ! Il était en retard, il allait vraiment de faire gronder. Cette soudaine révélation lui donna la pulsion nécessaire pour s'asseoir mais il le regretta très vite. Un cri de surprise lui échappa ainsi que de plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce que... Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait en lui ! Il se tortilla mais cette manœuvre ne fit qu'accentuer la sensation. Les joues rougies, le souffle court, il rampa sur le lit et réussit à se glisser sur le parquet. Après un effort et un long moment, coupé par des cris de plaisir et de frustration, il parvient à la salle de bain. Il entreprit de se déshabiller lentement pour réduit au minimum les sensations qui le parcouraient. Il crut que son corps était en feu et que chaque terminaison nerveuse était ultra-sensible. Un frôlement suffisait à lui envoyer une décharge de plaisir.

Une fois sa tâche accomplit, il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait les tétons percés. Les deux. Des piercings dorés brillaient de mil feux, tels des trophées sur sa poitrine. Mais... mais... pourquoi ? A quel moment ? Une fois assez remis pour baisser les yeux il vit son pénis dressé mais bloqué par une lanière en cuir à sa base. Ne voulant pas y croire, il toucha son sexe et gémit de plus belle. La sensation était authentique, ce n'était pas une illusion. Son sursaut le fit prendre connaissance de la chose qui bougeait toujours en lui. Il se tourna alors, paniquer de ne pas savoir ce que c'était, et trouva un fil bleu entre ses jambes. Ne réfléchissant pas, il prit vivement le fil et tira dessus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir la chose qui bougeait en lui changer de place, atteignant l'entrée de son orifice, le faisant hurler de désir. La chose avait sûrement toucher sa prostate. Quelle délicieuse sensation, il en voulait encore, sa raison était partie dire bonjour aux pissenlits. Il se sentait prêt à jouir à tout instant, malheureusement, le lien l'empêchait de venir. Son gland était devenu rouge vif, lui faisant mal. Il voulait se libérer, il voulait, il avait besoin de jouir. Mais il avait un autre manque... Il voulait aussi... il avait besoin de... de quoi au juste ? Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu et si vide. il se noyait dans le plaisir et la confusion. Il voulait quelque chose de plus gros, de plus chaud que cette chose qui vibrait entre ses fesses. Pourquoi il lui arrivait ça ? Qui le lui avait fait ça ? Mais c'était tellement bon. Il haleta, chercha encore plus le plaisir pour atteindre le septième ciel.

Alors que Naruto se tortillait sur le sol de la salle de bain, les fesses en l'air, les mains sur son sexe, les yeux larmoyants et les joues en feu, il ne vit pas des yeux se délecter du spectacle qu'il offrait.

Oui, Naruto était à lui, il était le seul qui pouvait lui donner satisfaction, tout ce plaisir. Puis il entendit enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, ce murmure, oh combien, jouissif et agréable où transparaissait tant de débauche, de besoin et une supplication.

"Sasuke..."

Un vrai délice.

* * *

 **FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu (^-^)


End file.
